Gracias por haberte conocido
by neko-meko
Summary: [Kamio x Shinji] Shinji se cambia de escuela y allí conoce a una persona que cambiara su vida TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece T.T ojalá fuera así… aunke la serie mas ke tenis seria yaoi n.nU**

GRACIAS POR HABERTE CONOCIDO.

Mi nombre es Shinji, tengo quince años y me traslado a otra escuela, la escuela School Da Arc, no se bien porque pero mis padres insistieron en que fuera a esta escuela, por lo menos espero que sea buena…

-chicos les presento a un nuevo compañero, pasa Ibu

-buenos días mi nombre es Ibu Shinji-las chicas me miraban con una cara extraña, como con estrellas en los ojos…

-muy bien Ibu, siéntate allí- me indica un puesto vació al lado de un chico pelirrojo un tanto más bajo que yo.

-ok

-hola mi nombre es Kamio, Akira Kamio-me dice el chico mientras sonríe-un gusto

-igualmente

-espero que seamos amigos- eh? Amigos… me sobresalto un poco esa proposición, no se por que…

-esta bien

las clases eran normales, aburridas y por eso nadie prestaba atención… a pesar de que la materia era importante, creo que era el único que prestaba atención ya que mi compañero escuchaba música en su mp3

-y que te gusta?- pregunto de repente

-las cosas pacificas y tranquilas…-dije sin despegar la vista de el pizarrón

-ya veo, a mi me gusta la música

-eso veo

-jejeje-ríes un poco-me lo imagino, en que escuela ibas antes?

-en el Sr. Pierre

-vaya! Ese es un colegio de muy alto nivel, yo eh estado en este colegio desde hace ya tres años

-en cual ibas antes?

-en el Le Ciel

-en esa escuela por lo que eh oído se refuerza el arte, la música y los deportes

-sip, por eso me gusta tanto la música, creo que me la reforzaron demasiado…-vuelves a sonreír y yo solo te devuelvo la sonrisa, pareces ser amigable…

Llego la hora del receso… salgo del aula y me dirijo a alguna parte, miles de chicas me hablan

-Ibu, te muestro el colegio?

-no! Yo te lo muestro!

-púdranse yo lo haré!

-no yo!

-YO

-YO

-te dije que yo!

-yo yo y yo!

-para que no se peleen yo!-y después de eso las chicas empezaron a pelear dándose rasguñazos, patadas y un sinfín de golpes más…

Cielos… estas chicas están locas…-.-U creo que mejor me voy…

Camine y camine por el patio, es un patio bastante amplio, hay un sector llamado "el parque" es un jardín bastante grande con muchos rosales, violetas y calas… una bella vista, hay bastantes árboles, creo que me sentare debajo de uno de ellos…

-vaya! Creo que nos volvemos a encontrar

-ah?-Kamio esta al lado mío ¿Cuándo llego allí?

-te gusta el parque?

-si, es un lugar bello

-cierto, yo casi siempre vengo aquí a escuchar música, o si no hago algún deporte en las canchas, esos son mis quince minutos en el paraíso…

-quince minutos es en paraíso? o.o

-jejeje, es mi forma de decir receso, recreo

-ya veo

Kamio tenia puesto su mp3, me pregunto que escuchara, creo que es una canción alegre por la melodía que tararea…

-que escuchas?

-What I've Been Looking For, quires escucharla?

-esta bien-me pasa el audífono y me lo pongo

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

_This feelings like no other  
_

_I want you to know_

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you 

_So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
_

_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
_

_Don't have to say a word_

_For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
_

_I'm loving having you around  
_

_This feeling's like no other  
_

_I want you to know_

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for  


Kamio me miro un rato fijamente a los ojos durante la canción, sentí algo raro… ¿Por qué será? Además… la letra… no lo se, pero aun así ¿desde cuando las miradas me ponen así?

-que te pasa te noto como… mmmm… en trance…

-eh? No nada…-estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta…

-oye, el próximo sábado en la tarde tengo una competencia de atletismo, si no tienes nada que hacer ¿irías a verme?

-claro…

-gracias-sonríes, ya me acostumbre a tus sonrisas

_tang tang tang_- sonaron las campanas que indican el fin de "los quince minutos en el paraíso" y nos vamos caminando juntos, me hablas de tanto en tanto y escuchas música.

Los días pasaron rápido, pero me agradaron, la compañía de Kamio era ya habitual, casi siempre estaba a mi lado, pero admito que no me molestaba, es más, me agrada que este junto a mí. Me entretiene. Y hoy llego el sábado, el día de la competencia de Kamio y lo iré a ver, aunque ya lo eh visto correr en deportes, quiero ver como corre en una competencia.

Aunque no se note mucho, en cierto modo estoy emocionado…

-aaaaaaaah! Estoy ansioso por correr!-decía Kamio mientras daba saltos para calentar

-fshhhhh…. Te ganaran- decía un chico llamado Kaoru Kaidoh, un chico con siseos de serpiente que siempre llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza.

-gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬, serpiente…

-como me dijiste?-Kaidoh se había enojado…

-como escuchaste!

Ya ha empezado la pelea… siempre lo hacen, el, Kaidoh y un chico llamado Momoshiro siempre pelean, hacen un trío perfecto de discusión pero prefiero llamarlo "el trío amistoso" je, el sarcasmos suena perfecto para ellos tres juntos.

-muy bien corredores, la competencia ya esta por comenzar, por favor se les pide que vayan a su lugares asignados para comenzar la carrera.-hablaron los locutores desde un altavoz y todos los corredores fueron a las pistas.

Kamio estaba en la 3° fila, se veía muy concentrado, me fije en los otros concursantes, en la 5° fila estaba Kaidoh, un chico llamado ¿Shishio? Bueno como sea… dos rubios, un moreno y un peliverde-amarillo…

_Traaaaaaagnnnnnnnnn_

Empezó la carrera, todos empiezan a correr muy rápido, ninguno se adelanta, pero ninguno se queda atrás… pero… ¡Kamio los supera a todos! ¡Vaya, esta delante de ellos unos dos metros y medio y ahora se adelanta más y más, ¡wow! Si que es rápido, vaya, ya gano... acaba de cruzar la línea de meta, por extraño que sea, yo… me siento muy feliz por él…

Iré a verlo personalmente. Después de que reciba su medalla.

Ya estoy cerca de Kamio, me adelanto más, lo felicitare.

-¡Felicita…- No pude terminar mi frase, Kamio me tomo de sorpresa y se me tiro en sima para abrazarme-…ciones…!

se ve que esta muy contento, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo le correspondí el abrazo, no con mucha fuerza, mas una sensación extraña me invadió por dentro, estuvimos así un rato, quizás mucho rato, Kamio tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreía abiertamente mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello y yo lo tomaba de la cintura para poder abrazarlo.

-gracias por venir-me dijo al abrir los ojos

-no podía perdérmelo-las palabras salían de mi boca sin pensarlo, en cierto modo decía lo que sentía, aunque, esos solo pasaba cuando estaba con Kamio. Debía decirlo, era mi mejor amigo…

Kamio se separo de mi al parecer vio a alguien, una chica llamada Ann Tachibana que venia a felicitarlo y fue rápidamente a verla, ya que por lo que me dijo Kamio, le gustaba Ann desde hace un año, cuando llego ella a su clase, aunque después la cambiaron a otra clase debido a un error en el momento de matricularla. Sentí otro ¿sentimiento? Extraño al ver a Kamio abrazándola…

**Nya! Bueno, otro fic n.n y este es de una de mis parejas preferidas de POT, shinji y akira! Me encanta esta pareja y mmmmmmmm… sobre el fic… me costo mucho hacerlo… u.u eske… es difícil narrar como Ibu… pero no importa! Lo haré! Por eso al escribir el fic, escuchaba la canción "no pares" y eso me alentó…. De ahí en adelante escuche muchas cosas más… eske soy como kamio me encanta la musika n.n y bueno, la verdad es el primer fic de Prince Of Tennis ke hago…. Generalmente los leo… y eske me encanta esta serie! OwO Nya! Nya! Nya! Y el capitulo fue laaaarrgo… por fin uno largo! Jejeje debe ser por eso ke me demore tantos días es escribirlo…**

**mmmmm… y mmmm… ke mas puedo decir? Y lo de la canción…. La verdad eske debía presentar un musical con una compañera para un taller con esa canción… asi ke se me ocurrió ponerla mientras ensayaba… y la verdad me encanta… y la letra era justa para el momento xP**

**ia, chauzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**dejen reviews n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojalá POT me perteneciera…**

GRACIAS POR HABERTE CONOCIDO

Capitulo dos

En la noche no deje de pensar en Ann… no se que le veía Kamio… ósea, es linda y debo admitir que parece simpática, pero siempre se mete en líos y mete a Kamio en ellos… si no como explicar cuando el otro día salimos con Kamio por unos helados y ella estaba peleando con un tipo bastante alto y musculoso, y claro, Kamio fue a defenderla y termino en una pelea con el tipo y claro no hay que decir que yo tuve que ayudarlo y terminamos los dos golpeados y ella como si nada dijo "gracias, pero, ¡el tipo empezó!" y Kamio la consoló y finalmente no pudimos comernos un helado ¬¬.

Pero bueno, tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo que ya se esta acabando el tiempo para inscribirse a los clubes, uno debe escoger uno de deporte y otro como por ejemplo literatura, ajedrez, etc. Y la verdad no se que elegir… así que mañana iré a ver todos los clubes.

-¡hey, Ibu! ¿Ya sabes a que club te vas a unir?

-no Kamio…

-y ¿por qué no te unes al club de atletismo?

-no soy bueno con eso, además, nunca lo eh hecho…

-pero recuerda que de la practica se hace al maestro

-no gracias…

-y ¿al de música?

-tampoco

-oh! Vamos Ibu!

-lo pensare, pero primero iré a ver los demás clubes.

-esta bien, te acompaño

-ok

Ya estamos en camino a los clubes de deporte, primero pasaremos al club de gimnasia, la verdad no me apetece pero de todas formas ire…

-nya! En que les puedo ayudar- un chico pelirrojo parecido a un gato me atendió

-quería estar de espectador en este club.

-nya! Muy bien entonces siéntate y mira!-el chico sonrió como un gato, de verdad parece uno.

el chico y uno mas empezaron a hacer unas piruetas extraordinarias, parecía que volaban por el aire, era increíble, yo diría que eran de goma… y después de un largo rato de piruetas, saltos, volteretas y miles de trucos más, el "neko" se dirigió a mí.

-nya! ¿Y que dices?

-la verdad es que preferiría estar en este club de espectador que de miembro…

-jajaja, ya veo, pues si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando, mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru y el de mi compañero es Gakuto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ibu Shinji

-Eiji! Ya se nos va a hacer tarde para ir al cine!- un chico moreno de ojos verdes llamo a Eiji

-si! Ya voy Oishi! Eh, perdón pero me tengo que ir, un gusto Ibu, ¡bye bye!

-por lo que veo no te unirás, miremos otro club

-esta bien

y así pasamos por muchos otros clubes, en el de atletismo, en el cual estaba Momoshiro, Kamio y Kaidoh y por más que insistió Kamio no me uní, es que nunca me llamo la atención el atletismo, después vimos el basketball, el de fútbol y miles más. Pero ninguno me llamo la atención, hasta que al final de la tarde vi el de tiro al arco, no se bien porque pero me llamo la atención y un chico llamado Tezuka me atendió. Me dieron la oportunidad de tirar unas cuantas veces y lo mas extraño fue que en todas las veces que tire con el arco le di al blanco…

-eres muy bueno, deberías unirte- era el mismo moreno que había llamado a Eiji

-esta bien, acepto

-muy bien, empezaras a venir desde mañana- Tezuka hablo

-sí

-bienvenido al club Ibu Shinji – un chico un tanto bajo de cabello un poco claro me hablo, tenia una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Que yo sepa solo se lo dije a Tezuka…

-no te preocupes por lo del nombre, mi hermana leyó el destino del club y decía que un chico llamado Ibu Shinji se uniría…

-ya veo- vaya, me dio miedo su hermana…-bueno, hasta mañana

-hasta luego

-parece que eres bueno en este club-me dijo Kamio mientras tomábamos un refresco camino a mi casa ya que debíamos hacer un trabajo

-gracias

-de nada- creí que sonreirías pero desde que nos fuimos del club pareces estar muy pensativo

-te pasa algo?

-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-te noto como, mmmm… ido…

-es que estaba pensando…

-ya veo

-oye Ibu ¿tú crees que tengo posibilidades con Ann?

-O.O _cof cof hahpcof cofhap _– cielos! Me trapique con mi bebida al momento de escuchar esa pregunta…

-Ibu! Ibu! Estas bien?- estabas mirándome de frente mientras apoyabas tus manos en mis hombros, te veías preocupado…

-s-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-aaah! Me alegro, ya me estaba preocupando, deberías ser mas prudente al tomar refrescos…-claro! Lo que me faltaba… Kamio dándome consejos de cómo beber de una lata mientras y la razón de mi trapicón fue por nada más y nada menos que por él! ¬¬

-mmmm…. Si… claro…- el sarcasmo fue muy claro en mí…

-oye! No me hables así! Solo estaba preocupado…-miras para otro lado, siento como si trataras de evitar mi mirada-pero aun no me respondes…-por suerte no estaba bebiendo por que o si no juraría que me volvía a trapicar…

-no lo se, tal vez…

-pero de verdad… ¿lo crees?

-si- por más que quisiera decir "no" para que Kamio dejara de pensar en ella no pude… debí decirle la verdad, además, Ann seria un tonta al rechazarlo…

-gracias-ahora si sonreíste

-ya llegamos

-aquí es?

-si-abrí la puerta-pasa

Ya estábamos adentro, dirigía a Kamio a mi habitación para que pudiéramos hacer el trabajo, la verdad es que estaba solo, mis padres se habían ido a de viaje hace unas semanas y yo me quedaría solo por el resto del mes... la verdad es que no me molestaba estar solo en casa.

-esta es tu habitación? Es bastante amplia- Kamio miraba e inspeccionaba mi habitación perece que le impresiono mucho

-es tan amplia porque generalmente aquí duermen mis primos pequeños cuando viene de visita

-ya veo

-siéntate-le ofrecí una silla que estaba cerca de mí

y así hicimos el trabajo, lo terminamos rápido ya que no era muy difícil y teníamos tiempo de sobra para hacer alguna otra cosa

-y dime Ibu… ¿no te interesa ninguna chica?

-No-mi respuesta fue muy seca y clara…

-¿Por qué no? Hay miles de chicas que mueren por ti…

-simplemente ahora no me interesa ninguna chica- miento, si me interesa una chica, pero como una opción de pareja, sino como una opción de odio ¬¬ Ann Tachibana-además ya eh tenido una que otra novia y mi relación no ha funcionado muy bien…

-jajaja…

-…

-bueno, bueno, ya no importa creo que ya me tengo que ir…

-no quieres tomar algo?

-esta bien

Prepare una tasa de té para cada uno, y lleve unas galletas en un posillo, las puse en una mesa y llame a Kamio para que viniera, y así empezamos a tomar once, e iba a sacar una galleta pero Kamio puso la mano primero y la cogió, aunque no pudo sacarla porque justo después yo puse mi mano arriba de la suya, fue accidental pero los dos nos sonrojamos.

-perdón-lo mire fijamente apartando mi mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme…

-n-no, fue culpa mía, oye, creo que ya se me hizo tarde asi que me voy-te note nervioso

-está bien- fui a abrirte la puerta

-nos vemos- me dijiste sonriente- gracias por la comida

-no hay de que, hasta pronto

**nya! Me gusto este capitulo n.n, aunke estuvo un poco extraño no creen?**

**Bueno, gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un review, eso me alentó a hacer este capitulo muy contenta y digamos que mmm… bastante rápido… **

**Y si, puede que no haya tanto yaoi, bueno la verdad creo ke este fic solo será shonen ai pero pronto habrá… eske primero debo hacer ke se conozcan mejor… pero tratare de adelantar un poco el fic, no kiero ke se haga muy largo… **

**Y keria ke me respondieran una duda…. Esta pareja tiene un nombre? Asi como la Ah-Un Pair, la Goldenn Pair, etc yo momentáneamente le puse por lesear mientras contestaba un review y escuchaba musika "Smells Like Teen Spirit pair" pero la canción de nirvana no tiene nada ke ver con al pareja así ke pues…. En este capi será "belle pair" nya! Eske encuentro muy linda esta pareja! **

**Bueno hasta pronto**

**Atte. KaRupiN si! Como el gato de Ryoma **


	3. Chapter 3

**No no no… POT no me pertenece u.u**

GRACIAS POR HABERTE CONOCIDO

Capitulo tres

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, pero estando junto a Kamio me sentía volando… ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo! Bueno, debo admitir que desde hace tiempo siento algo extraño con él… pero debe ser que mas que nada que es como el hermano que nunca tuve… ¿no?

-tienes cara de enamorado-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos Fuji…

-yo? Pues no…

-y temes que la persona a la cual quieres no te corresponda…-finalizaste, creo que no me escuchaste que dije que "no"…

-de donde sacas esas ideas?

-de tu corazón-amplias tu sonrisa-no te preocupes que yo se lo que se siente-ahora abres tus ojos, azules como el mar… pero esta ves tenían un brillos triste, dejándolos opacos….

-y quien te tiene así también?

-alguien especial

-mmm…

-esta bien, te lo diré si me dices tu también… n.n -sonríes mas…

-mmmm… tu primero

-esta bien, Tezuka Kunimitsu- O.O había oído bien? a Fuji le gustaba Tezuka?

-ahora te toca ti…-amplias mas aun tu sonrisa… Si la amplias más se vería más que diabólica…

-pero Tezuka… bueno, el sabe?

-no, pero tengo la esperanza de que puedo tener un lugar en su corazón- ahora abres tus ojos por un instante, ahora ese azul es mas claro y brilla mucho mas, y tu sonrisa se amplia mas, pero se nota que es de felicidad pura…

Ahora que lo pienso, Tezuka siempre que mira a Fuji lo mira con cierta… ¿ternura? o ¿calidez? Lo que sea que sea que tiene su mirada… es con un brillo especial, además es con Fuji con quien mas habla y mas tiempo pasa… y después viene Oishi y otros chicos, e incluso eh notado que al salir de clase abecés Tezuka se queda esperando a Fuji hasta tarde, aunque otros chicos, y en especial chicas le proponen irse con el, je, el pasar tiempo con Eiji (como tutor de el en matemáticas, aunque va en otra clase me pidió ayuda a mi debido a que Oishi no podía darle clases) me hizo querer ayudar a esta pareja… ¡cielos! Lo que me hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar esta escuela -.-u

-te ayudare

-tu crees que puedas ayudarme?-abres tus ojos y sonríes, tu cara muestra esperanza

-solo si lo deseas…

-entonces averigua si tiene una novia

-umh? O.O novia?

-si… es que últimamente lo eh visto mucho con una chica

-mmm… entiendo, y si no tiene novia… ¿le vas a decir?

-decir que?

-lo que sientes

-aunque tuviera novia se lo diría, no le puedo ocultar mucho...

-ya veo

-y tú? Le dirás algo a esa persona?

-cual?

-no te hagas… a la persona de la cual estas enamorado…

-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie…

-no te creo eso, además tu me dijiste que me dirías si yo te decía n.n-diablos! Para que acepte?

-bueno, a la próxima que te pregunte deberás responderme, ahora me tengo que ir

-esta bien…

-adiós

-adiós-te alejas lentamente

Sigo pensando en Fuji y en Tezuka… y comprendo a Fuji… es como si Kamio de repente empezara a salir con Ann… de solo imaginármelos juntos me enfurezco! ¿Qué cosas digo? Es como si estuviera enamorado de Kamio… ¡ja! Creo que la conversación con Fuji me dejo así… será mejor que me apure en llegar a casa ya que Kamio me pidió que me juntara con el a las 15:00 hrs. en un parque… y quiero verme presentable…

-ya llegue!

-ah! Shinji hijo… voy a salir y no volveré hasta mañana en la mañana-es mi madre que va saliendo

-esta bien

-adiós cuídate hijo

-esta bien, tu igual -desapareces de la puerta como una bala… al parecer estaba muy apurada…

-muy bien, ahora solo me queda vestirme…

Me cambio de ropa rápidamente me quito mi traje de escuela pongo unos jeans azules y unas converse negras… una polera de manga corta negra, y encima un polerón de cierre con gorro blanco… estoy normal… un Shinji tipico, ahora me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme a el parque…

Ahí veo a Kamio, tiene unos jeans azules y un poleron sin cierre, me hace señas para que vaya a donde esta él

-hey! hola Shinji-es Kamio, desde hace unos días me llama por mi nombre…

-llegaste muy temprano son las 14:45 hrs...-me pongo frente a ti

-jeje, es que creo que me apure mucho n.nU

-así parece

-pero tu también llegaste temprano…

-por lo mismo…

-jeje…

-para qué querías que nos juntáramos?

-etto… Shinji… cierto que me gusta Ann?

-noooooooo! enserio? no te lo puedo creer! ¬¬ -sarcasmo

-arg! No seas así! Era solo para saber si recordabas… -vaya frase… "para saber si recordabas" cómo no voy a recordar eso si lo repites cada diez minutos!

-bueno… ¿y qué con eso?

-es que lo que pasa es que…

-Tezuka! –ahí va Tezuka con esa chica, la que me comento Fuji… y ella le esta agarrando el brazo

-eh? Qué pasa con Tezuka?

-solo sígueme -te tomo de la mano y te jalo por algunos donde hay algunos arboles y arbustos

-eh? Qué pasa Shinji! por qué seguimos a Tezuka! –elevas tu voz…

-SHHH!

-OO esta bien… me callaré…-te quedas en silencio mientras yo te guió por unos arbustos para ver a escondidas a Tezuka y a esa chica, nos agachamos detrás de unos arbustos

Tezuka y la chica se detienen… ella le toma la mano y se pone frente a él… se inclina poco a poco y sierra los ojos, va a besarlo pero Tezuka corre la cara, ella lo mira sorprendida

-qué pasa Tezuka? por qué no quieres que te bese?

-…-la mira fijamente y fríamente le contesta- por que no me interesas

-qué! pero si mírame! soy ideal para ti!-es verdad, es muy bonita… tiene el cabello rubio y ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y es bastante alta, unos pocos centímetros más baja que Tezuka- quien más te podría interesar?

-…alguien…-mira para otro lado

-y cómo es ese alguien?

-…es…es…

-es?

-la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido…

-más que yo no lo creo…

-mis más sinceras disculpas pero te equivocas…

-a si? pues entonces dime como es?

-tiene unos ojos azules más hermosos que el mismo mar, una voz muy bella y calida como de un ángel y una hermosa sonrisa…

-je! Pero si yo puedo ser mucho mejor que eso!

-te equivocas, para otros hombres eres una reina, pero para mi solo existe Fuji…

-Fuji? así se apellida?

-…

-pues que mal por esa pobre chica! Que un idiota como tú se fije en ella!-la chica se fue corriendo muy ofendida del lugar dejando a un Tezuka cabizbajo que al poco rato también se fue…

-etto… Shinji… ¿para qué los seguimos?

-no… para nada que te interesa-en mi rostro se muestra una sonrisa, no puedo evitar estar feliz por Syusuke

-Shinji! No seas así! –me apretas la mano…- ¿eh? ¡hemos estado toso el rato de la mano!

-y recién te das cuenta? Si me tuviste todo el rato tomado de la mano sin dejarme soltarme ¬¬u-aaaah! La ultima frase la dije sin pensar! debería ser más cuidadoso al hablar…

-perdón… -te suelto la mano

-no importa u.u-te levantas junto conmigo…-pero la tenias helada… de seguro la otra también-me coges la otra mano-mmmm… no me equivoque… la tienes muy fría! Ni modo… te la calentare… u.u

-eeeh? O/O pues…. gra…gracias-mi voz se apaga mientras me sonrojo, tus manos cubren la mía por un rato pero después solo dejas una y la entrelazas con la mía…

-demos una vuelta por el parque?

-esta bien

y empezamos a pasear por el parque y tú seguías tomando mi mano… el paisaje era muy bello: con árboles floridos, el aire con un aroma fragante y por el cielo volaban pequeños pajaritos y mariposas multicolores y tú a mi lado; si quizá lo de Syusuke me afecto y me hizo pensar… ¿y si de verdad yo quiero a Kamio? entonces… ¿lo qué siento es AMOR? Si es así entonces deseo que él también sienta lo mismo… aunque… él ya piensa en Ann… así que… lo mejor seria no enamorarme… no quiero sufrir por amor…

-Shinji… yo…

-tú?

-es que… yo te cite aquí porque quería decirte que…

-qué?

-qué desde hoy en la mañana yo soy ¡el novio de Ann!-sonreiste felizmente mientras yo me moría por dentro… era como si estubiera hecho de vidrio y de repente me quebrara…

-…

-no te lo dije cuando paso porque no sabía como reaccionarias

-…

-Shinji? Shin…-repentinamente suelto tu mano y te abrazo fuertemente…

-pues… felicidades…-te lo susurre al oído

-gra…gracias…-cierras los ojos y me correspondes el abrazo…

-ya me tengo que ir…

-esta bien, nos vemos

Me fui corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a mi casa, ahí me encerré en mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama toda la noche mientras pensabas en las palabras de Kamio… y es que no podía evitarlo… no fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que de verdad amaba a Kamio… ¿y quién no podría hacerlo? mal que mal él tenia algo especial que me hacia quererlo, algo que ahora me hace estar triste… todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron él día de hoy… ahora envidio a Syusuke… él quiere a Tezuka y él le corresponde… solo espero que todo esto sea un sueño despertar en la mañana y que nada de esto haya ocurrido…

**Weno weno perdon por la demora u.u… este capi según io me kedo algo triste y extraño no? Bueno… la verdad eske ia le puse nombre a esta pareja! O bueno… no le puse io solita el nombre ia ke el ke habia pensado me lo arreglaron n.n… y es: Beau Pair (bonita pareja) y bueno el Beau se pronuncia "BO" y ke mas?... a si! Gomen Agula Fanel! Se ke tu pareja favorita es el TezuRyo pero! Eske io adoro la pareja de Texuka y Syusuke! No puede evitar ponerlos u.u ia… bueno… eso seria**

**AdiozzZz **

**Atte: neko-meko**


	4. Chapter 4

**POT no me pertenece… **

GRACIAS POR HABERTE CONOCIDO

Capitulo cuatro

Lentamente abro los ojos, dormí mal anoche… espero que todo esto haya sido un sueño, que Kamio nunca me haya dicho eso… que Ann se vaya a Grecia de intercambio y que no vuelva… o mejor… que el avión explote……….… solo deseo que esto nunca haya pasado, no haber entrado a esta escuela y así no haber conocido a Kamio, pero, en cierto modo agradezco el haberlo conocido…

La verdad es que he salido con muchas chicas, la mayoría fue porque me gustaban y el resto por lastima, pero nunca llegue a sufrir por una ruptura ni nada de eso por el estilo, nunca toque el amor a fondo… y ahora que por fin lo conozco mucho mejor me doy cuenta de que mi amor nunca será correspondido, no puedo evitar la tristeza… este sentimiento creo que me acompañara por un tiempo…

Voy camino a la escuela, camino lento no tengo ánimos de apurarme, además estoy a tiempo. Veo los ciruelos florecidos, prefiero estas floras a as sakuras, las flores son más blancas, pálidas… reflejan el lado puro y sincero de la primavera, pero a la vez le dan un toque de elegancia, como una novia a punto de casarse…

-hola

-………-en cuanto veo a Kamio volteo la mirada y no le respondo… la verdad es que no quiero verlo… ¿o si?

-vamos Shinji! Al menos saluda!-Kamio mostraba una cara de molestia

-….mm…..hola -trato de evitar su mirada pero…

-tienes ojos tristes… ¿paso algo?- Kamio estaba agachado frente a mi cara… mirándome fijamente… o más bien mirando mis ojos, poco a poco se acercaba más… faltaba poco y nuestras caras chocaban completamente-Shinji? –se acercó más, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

-eeeetto… no….-me aleje Kamio, no quería que mirara el rubor en mis mejillas…

-mmm… no te creo mucho pero esta bien… u.u ¿vamos?

-adonde? O.o

-adonde más si no la escuela…

-ah... sí…-y así empezamos a caminar, esta ves un poco más rápido

-Shinji… sobre lo que te dije ayer…-me paralice al escuchar esas palabras de Kamio…

-si?- tenia miedo de escuchar la continuación… pero a la ves tenia una pequeña esperanza

-no estas feliz por mi?

-eh? Feliz por qué?

-por el hecho de que sea el novio de Ann!

-……………………………………………….-durante unos minutos no dije nada, no tenia reacción alguna

-Shinji!-me tomaste de los hombros y me zamarreaste un poco

-qué?

-aaaah… menos mal… jeje, ya me estaba preocupando al ver que no reaccionabas

-ah, perdón

-pero no me respondiste… ¿estas feliz por mí?

-…s-si…-no podía decirte la verdad así que preferí mentirte…

-me alegro nOn pensé que no te gustaba que saliera con Ann, ja, que estupidez ¿no?- pues pensaste bien Kamio… no me agrada para nada

-llegamos

Entramos a clase normalmente, Kamio fue a saludar a Ann a su salón dejándome a mí en el aula de clases, me senté tranquilamente en mi asiento y de ahí no me moví hasta el receso, donde me fui rápidamente del salón, quería estar solo… me diriji a El Parque para recostarme sobre un árbol… y me encontré con Fuji

-buen día Ibu

-hola Fuji –salude sin mucho ánimo

-qué paso con Kamio?

-por qué lo preguntas? –su pregunta me sorprendió un poco

-porque estas bastante decaído por lo que veo

-….-solo baje la mirada ante esa respuesta

-cuéntame, yo te puedo ayudar…

-no puedes, nadie puede… ah todo esto, alégrate Fuji

-por qué?

-Tezuka en verdad te ama

-eh? o.o –abres tus ojos de sorpresa

-lo que escuchaste, ayer lo seguí en una plaza, estaba con una chica y la rechazo diciendo que el te amaba a ti…

-si? –sonries y tus ojos se iluminan

-sí ad…-no me dejaste terminar mi frase ya que me abrazaste con fuerza

-gracias! Muchas gracias!

-je, de nada- esta ves sonrío un poco, me alegro el verte así

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol, un sauce para ser exactos, empezamos s hablar animadamente hasta que el tema del amor salio de repente…

-pues la verdad es que no soy muy amigo del amor… -miro el cielo fijamente, recordando una imagen de Kamio abrazando a Ann…

-vamos Ibu, aunque sea déjame ayudarte, tú me ayudaste, déjame intentarlo

-es que mi problema no tiene solución

-pero dime… ¿a quién amas que sufres tanto?

-es…es…Kamio- solté ese nombre casi en un susurro…

-ahora veo… es por lo de Ann – me miras y luego te volteas pensativo

-si

-mmmm…. Y si llevas a Kamio y a Ann a el parque de diversiones y luego cuando estés en la casa de los espejos la matas?-sonríes de una forma bastante satánica…

-O.o ……………………em…no Fuji

-jeje, perdón es que creo que deje volar mi imaginación

-eh… xX

-y si le dices a Kamio?

-decirle? O.o pero… eso solo, solo lo alejaría de mí…

-y como sabes si el en realidad no siente lo mismo por ti?

-por que esta saliendo con Ann ¬¬

-y si solo la esta usando como escudo, por que cree que tú en verdad no sientes lo mismo?

-mmm… en cierto modo tienes razón…

-bueno, yo ya me regreso a mi aula, adiós!- Fuji se paro rápidamente y se fue

-adiós!

Las palabras de Fuji me dejaron pensando un buen rato, quizá podría tener razón…

-y que dices Shinji? Vendras o no con nosotros?

-no gracias Kamio, no me interesa ir

-oh! Vamos!

-no

-por fa! Ann quiere que vayas!

-no

-hazlo por mí!

-esta bien…. -.-

-gracias!

Kamio llevaba horas insistiéndome que fuera con él y con Ann al parque de diversiones, me negué pero termine aceptando… u.ú así que el viernes iría con ellos el viernes a alas 14:40 hrs. ¡Aarg! No soporto la idea de que Ann este con nosotros pero bueno, es lo que hay…

'_Tic tac tic tac tic tac' _sonaba el segundero del reloj ya eran las 14:40 y aún no llegaban, espere pacientemente mientras observaba los pájaros pasar volando por el cielo… Pasaron 15 minutos, Kamio y Ann aún no llegaban…

-hola Shinji! Perdón pero es que…

-no importa

-hola Ibu- Ann me miro de reojo…

-buen día-evito su mirada…

-vamos?

-sí-coreamos Ann y yo

por fin llegamos! En el camino Ann no paro de mirarme mientras abrazaba a Kamio… ¿por qué será? Mejor no saberlo…

Entramos al parque, primero vimos la montaña rusa, nos subimos con mucho gusto, luego entramos en la casa del terror, ahí estábamos en una fila, Kamio en el lado izquierdo Ann en el lado derecho y yo al medio… entonces de la nada salio un "monstruo" y Ann y Kamio se asustaron tomando mi mano, me sentía muy bien sintiendo nuevamente el tacto de Kamio, pero por otro lado no era agradable sentir la mano de Ann… ¬¬ imagínense sentir que tu peor enemigo te toma la mano… en fin, Ann no me soltó por un rato, según ella no se había dado cuenta de que seguía tomando mi mano, y al final me sonrió de una forma extraña, como estaba oscuro no la podía ver bien, pero juraría que me guiño el ojo…

-y ahora, la casa de los espejos

-muy bien-Ann sonrió nuevamente en forma extraña… je… hasta la sonrisa diabólica de Fuji es más linda…

-entonces vamos…

Entramos en la casa, todos tomamos caminos diferentes. La verdad es que nunca había estado en una… me mareaba que hubieran tantos reflejos de mí… de repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, me voltee a ver quien era y…

-Ann!

-hola Ibu

-por qué me abrazaste?

-porque me gustas Ibu…

**emmm… bueno… este capi que más que raro, pero el próximo será el capitulo final! Y mmmm… ¿qué más? Ah! Si! gracias Yukari-Uchiha por tu review n.n la verdad esque me gusto mucho perooo… eske no tenia tiempo u.u… jejej y lo del nombre… me gusta que les haya gustado n.n eso me hace muy feliz, aunke io solo invente lo de Beau, Pair la bautizo Tsubame-sensei xD ia bueno adiozzZz!**

**ATTE: Rumi o Neko-Meko**


	5. Chapter 5

**POT no me pertenece… **

GRACIAS POR HABERTE CONOCIDO

Capitulo cinco

-me gustas, y mucho!- al escuchar esas palabras me quede sin habla, no sabia que hacer y menos sabia que decir… lentamente Ann acercó su rostro al mío… fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-qué diablos haces??!!- me separe bruscamente de ella

-acaso no te gusto?

-claro que NO!! Nunca lo harías, además tu estas saliendo con Kamio!

-y? solo acepté salir con él porque sabía que podría estar cerca de ti…

-cómo puedes ser así?

-así cómo?

-tan cínica… Kamio es una persona maravillosa que de verdad te ama ¡y tú le haces algo tan repugnante como esto!

-ay! No te enojes! Además… ¿por qué te molesta tanto esta situación? Cualquier otro hombre estaría feliz de estar conmigo…

-_que pena la vida de ese hombre- _le dije a mi mente – pero yo no soy esa clase de persona que traiciono a mis amigos, además no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener a Kamio a tu lado… te envidio…-esas ultimas palabras las dije bastante bajo, pero Ann alcanzó a escucharlas…

-por qué me envidias?

-porque el es una persona de muchas aptitudes, es una buena persona, es apuesto, sincero, divertido, inteligente, atlético… además tiene una bella sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate…

-hablas como si te gustara…

Esa frase que dijo Ann me dejo sin habla… no sabía que responderle, tenía claro que amaba a Kamio pero… no tenía clara esa respuesta…

-y acaso no podría gustarme?

-nani?? –esa respuesta te sorprendió por lo que veo…

-que amo a Kamio con todo mi corazón… creo que ahora comprenderás el porque de mi molestia…-si! se lo dije! Desahogue mis sentimientos…

-…I-Ibu…

-así que por favor no le sigas haciendo daño que el no se lo merece… el de verdad esperó que lo correspondieras… así que o te alejas de él o de verdad empiezas a amarlo como corresponde, enamórate de él y hazlo feliz… por mí…-no pude evitar decirle eso… yo solo deseo la felicidad de Kamio, anhelo lo mejor para él, aunque me duela decirlo…

-no es necesario Shinji, eso ya no tiene importancia…-Kamio apareció entre los espejos! Esto… esto es un sueño… ¿no es verdad?

-Ka-kamio yo…!

-cállate! Desde ahora tú y yo TERMINAMOS-Kamio tenia su mirada helada, miraba a Ann con rabia

-Ka-kamio… -Ann estaba shockeada y a punto de llorar…

-vayámonos Ibu –y tomó mi mano y me saco de la casa de los espejos dejando a Ann adentro…

Kamio tenía su mirada triste, caminaba cabizbajo por el parque de diversiones… no quería hablarle… tenía miedo de lo que me dijera… lo más probable es que me mirara con asco… ¿y quién no?

-Kamio yo… deberíamos irnos…

-no, espera… aún falta un juego al que me quiero subir…

-cual?

-ese de allí-me dijo indicando la rueda de la fortuna

-esta bien

Caminamos en silencio hasta el juego, al subirnos me pregunte el por que Kamio se subía a este juego conmigo; estábamos solos en nuestra casilla sentados uno junto al otro en silencio hasta que Kamio apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro…

-gracias, no sabia que sentías eso por mí…

-ka-kamio…- no podía estar más rojo…

-sabes? Siempre quise subirme a este juego con la persona a la cual amaba, por eso invite a Ann aquí-sus palabras me entristecieron un poco

-ya veo…

-y por eso ahora me subo contigo- aahh?? Qué quiso decir con eso??

Llegue a mi casa confundido… las palabras de Kamio me habían dejado así… sería eso mi imaginación o… ¿de verdad tengo una oportunidad con Kamio?

Los días pasaron… entre tristes y contentos… Kamio decidió perdonar a Ann pero eso sí ya no la consideraba una amiga, pero ahora estaba más unido a mí… pasaba más tiempo conmigo, es extraño, yo juraba que me iba a odiar por quererle… ojalá el sintiera lo mismo, ese es mi mayor deseo…

-buen día! –me saludo Kamio al llegar al salón

-hola Kamio

-que haces?-miraba curioso mientras yo dejaba mis cosas en la mesa…

-eeeeh… dejo mis cosas ¿por?

-eeehh… no, por nada…

-pasa algo?

-no

-…-empecé a mirarlo fijamente

-aarg! Te digo que no me pasa nada!! No me mires así que asusta…

-je… está bien

-así esta mejor n.nU

Las clases eran tan aburridas como siempre... solo ansiaba que llegaran mis quince minutos en el paraíso… quería pensar…

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

Por fin el timbre que indicaba el recreo. Camine rápido por los pasillos para llegar al parque. Llegue rápido y me senté bajo un árbol. Supuestamente iba a pensar pero me invadió un enorme sueño así que me dormí…

Después de un rato me desperté gracias a alguien… Kamio poso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me sorprendí pero me alegre a la vez…

-Ka-kamio! –dije sorprendido mirándolo

-qué pasa?

-nada, es solo que me sorprendiste…-sonreíste con mi respuesta y ahora te acomodaste en mi pecho lo cual me hizo sonrojar de golpe…

-ka…

-tengo que hablar contigo-antes de que me dejaras hablar me callaste con eso…

-entonces habla…

-Shinji yo…

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!_

Aaah!! Por qué justo ahora tenia que sonar ese timbre!!... ni modo… nos tocó regresar con Kamio al salón…

Estábamos en la mitad de la clase cuando Kamio me envió un papelito mi mesa, estaba enrollado y lo desenvolví, leí atento lo que decía:

_En el siguiente recreo necesito hablar contigo._

Mire a Kamio, el estaba atento a la clase mirando el pizarrón…

Después de un rato llegaron los quince minutos en el paraíso, espere a Kamio a la salida de él salón ya que se atraso con unos ejercicios.

Cuando salio del aula me tomo la mano y me llevo corriendo al parque. Estábamos parados bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Shinji… yo…- Kamio miraba para cualquier lado tratando de evitar mi mirada, se notaba nervioso…

-tú? –trate de apresurar el dialogo

-etto… yo… tú…

-yo qué?

-tú aún me quieres? – por fin me miraste a los ojos, claro que yo ahora los tenía abiertos con esa sorpresiva pregunta…

-s-sí –susurre la respuesta, tenía miedo de lo que me pudieras decir…- ¿por qué?-

no me respondiste, sólo sonreíste y me abrazaste, y en la mitad del abrazo susurraste en mi oído:

-yo también, te amo.

No podía creerlo, todo lo que quería se cumplió… estaba muy feliz, lo abrase yo también, sólo quería estar cerca suyo, lentamente nos separamos y quedamos frente a frente, yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos su cintura y Kamio apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros, Kamio se inclino un poco y poso sus labios en los míos,

Sellando nuestro amor con un beso.

Desde aquel momento nuestra relación se fortaleció más y más.

Después de un tiempo de noviazgo fuimos a la plaza, estaba prácticamente vacía, colocamos en un árbol que estaba oculto detrás de unos arbustos. Estábamos abrazados con Kamio, él apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo lo rodeaba por la cintura, lo bese suavemente en su mejilla y le dije:

-gracias

-por qué?

-por haberte conocido.

**Etto… les gusto el final?? Quiza no fue lo mejor pero a mí me gusto n.n además es el primer fic largo que termino y me emocione n.n**

**Arigato a todos los que lo leyeron n.n :**

**Yukari-chan: n.n sip… io también queria goleen pair pero eso será en otro fic n.n, arigato por leer todos los capis, me dabas fuerza para escribirlos n-n**

**Sumiko-chan: amigui (gomen… se me pego esa palabra xD) arigato n.n shii humana, gracias por leer mi fic n.n asíte conoci n.n (bueno… conocer no... o.O) **

**Aguila Fanel: (leí un fic tuyo en amor yaoi… supongo que eras tú) gomen!! Por el tezufuji… pero no te puse momoryo n.nUu no te iba a hacer algo así… pero arigato por leer el fic n.n **

**Jumo-chan: arigato n.n aunque en el último capi me tarde un poco…**

**Tsubame-sensei: gracias a tu review consegui tu msn xD mmm… arigato maestra n.n y gracias por ayudarme con el nombre n.n**

**Ami Saromi: se que querias que Kamio se quedará con Ann pero gomen… no podría hacerlo… pero por lo menos no la mate en el fic n.nU**

**Atemu no Kitsue: me gusto que te gustará el TezuFuji n.n, pos, gracias por leer el fic n.n se le agradece mucho el comentario n.n me hizo feliz**

**Melanie Sweet: gracias por el apoyo!! Siii!! Bueno pues, que estes bien, te lo agradezco mucho por conversar por correo y reviews xD**


End file.
